Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronic mapping and navigation systems, and information retrieval techniques. More specifically, and without limitation, the exemplary embodiments described herein relate to computerized systems and methods for identifying and providing travel information and content to users.
Background
Electronic mapping and navigation systems have become useful tools for assisting users in identifying relevant travel information. Mapping and navigation systems, including those available online and through client applications, can provide various types of travel information, including points-of-interest, business names, phone and address information, hours of operation, reviews, and other useful information. Users may use these systems to find relevant location and other travel information, and discover points-of-interest that may appeal to them.
Some users may desire to automatically receive travel information and/or content. For example, a user traveling along a route may desire to automatically receive information such as advertisements, images, videos, or audio recordings in an area of interest near or proximate to the user. Moreover, some users may desire to automatically receive notifications of points-of-interest that may appeal to the user. For example, a user traveling to a destination may be interested in making various stops for activities along their route, such as sites of historical significance or hiking. Such users may, therefore, desire to automatically receive notifications of nearby travel information or other content, such as guided kayaking tours or hiking trails.
Therefore, there is presently a need for improved systems and methods for providing travel information and/or content to users of electronic mapping and navigation systems. Moreover, there is a need for improved systems and methods that are capable of calculating one or more areas of interest to a user and identifying travel information and/or content within such areas of interest. Further still, there is a need for improved systems and methods that are capable of automatically providing users with relevant travel information and/or content as they travel along a route.